Website/Hierarchy
From Release 1.0 up until Release 1.5, the High Court had an official website. While this website is now lost, this article contains the information that was written on the website in regards to hierarchical roles, and as such provides an insight into the detailings of the role system back then. Do note that the information written below has been made increasingly inaccurate and outdated with every update since Release 1.5, and so it should not taken as a guide to hierarchical roles. As of Release 2.0, this information is banished to the pages of history. Information ' Serf' This role is given to sanctioned members of the High Court as per the proclamation of the Parliament of the High Court. Note that the role is one of two temporary hierarchical roles - the original role that one held prior to his sanction will be returned to him after the given sanction has expired. Serfs are unable to interact in the High Court, and are restricted to the Vestibule. ' Villein' Mr./Mrs./Miss, possessing the status of a citizen and with no title or honourable role. A citizen gains the ability to interact in the Court's Communications channel, along with the rest of the community. Note that the role of a citizen is the standard role given to all new members of the High Court upon joining our community. ' Knight' Sir/Lady, possessing the status of a citizen but having earnt a degree of respect to warrant an honourable role. Knighthood is bestowed upon the individual whom has earnt the respect of the High Court. Do note that knighthood bridges the gap between citizenship and nobility. ' Baron/Baroness' The Right Honourable Lord/Lady, the lowest noble title in the High Court. A Baron or Baroness has begun his journey into nobility in the High Court, spurred on by this most important first step. Along with his new title of nobility comes the individual's ability to connect and speak in the Court's Telephone channel - the Exaltation, Etiquette, and Census channels are also unlocked. ' Viscount/Viscountess' The Right Honourable Viscount/Viscountess, ranking above a Baron/Baroness but below an Earl/Countess. A Viscount or Viscountess has achieved the "middle ground" of nobility. From this point on, the individual must strive to be his very best in order to continue his journey. ' Earl/Countess' The Right Honourable Earl/Countess, ranking above a Viscount/Viscountess but below a Marquess/Marchioness. Having experienced a significant step forward towards Higher Nobility, an Earl or Countess now finds himself in a position surpassing most. It is what is made of this position that will be what may allow him to rise ever higher. ' Marquess/Marchioness' The Most Honourable Marquess/Marchioness, a favoured non-relative of the King or Queen. Higher Nobility is truly a remarkably honourable and prestigious position. In addition to the esteemed title, a Marquess or Marchioness will gain access to the noble Throne Room, where he may exclusively communicate with other members of Higher Nobility. ' Duke/Duchess' His/Her Grace, a close non-relative of the King or Queen. It is said that with great power comes great responsibility - a Duke or Duchess has shown himself to be expertly capable of such responsibility, and as a result he finds himself in possession of such power. Some moderation abilities in voice channels are introduced to the individual alongside the role. ' Prince/Princess' His/Her Royal Highness, a close relative of the King or Queen. With the connotations of royalty, comes the end of one's journey. The title of Prince or Princess is unreservedly inaccessible to the individual who is not intimately acquainted with the King or Queen. This tremendous degree of trust comes with further and greater moderation abilities. ' Regent' The role of Regent is assigned to a most honourable member of Higher Nobility to assume the duties of the King or Queen during a period of royal absence. The role is the second of two temporary hierarchical roles, and carries no restrictions in the same way as a King or Queen. ' King/Queen' His Majesty the King/Her Majesty the Queen, the highest title in the High Court. A King or Queen holds the most pure, inviolable, and noble title in the High Court - a title that cannot be simply given out, or even earnt. It is the highest role in the High Court achievable by members, and as a result carries no restrictions. Trivia *One may notice that the Serf and Regent roles are featured alongside hierarchical roles, despite being miscellaneous roles themselves. Due to the sheer number of roles available back then, placing roles into categories was difficult; Serf, Regent, and even Butler were classed as "temporary hierarchical roles". Category:Server Category:History Category:Website Category:Roles